


a thing or two

by tastybaby



Series: all of us [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (in the middle of sonia and nessa having sex in the shower lol), Foursome - F/F/M/M, HAHA WHAAAAT, Multi, Pegging, Shower Sex, dualingus, haha whaat, raihan and leon show up late, sonia and nessa forget that they invited raihan and leon over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastybaby/pseuds/tastybaby
Summary: “Maybe they planned this?” He offered, not a moment before Nessa started actually wailing.“Damn, I’m jealous--I could never make her do that.”“Raihan!”He laughed, retiring to the couch and pulling Leon down with him.“Just giving credit where it’s due.”
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Rurina | Nessa/Kibana | Raihan, Sonia/Rurina | Nessa
Series: all of us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849045
Comments: 31
Kudos: 194





	1. going about it

**Author's Note:**

> : ) hi

“Do you wanna have the boys over?” Sonia asked lazily.

Nessa was draped over her lap, their legs in a tangle down the long end of her couch, and an arm wrapped around Sonia’s waist.

“Hm. I do miss my boys,” Nessa supposed, “sure, can you text them?” Sonia fished her phone out of her pocket and sent off a quick message in their group chat.

_Movie night? Ne and I miss you. We’re at hers._

They started another episode of the curry making show they were binging in the meantime. There was a contestant from Wedgehurst in the mix this season, and Sonia was secretly rooting for them. 

“Anything yet?” Sonia checked her phone. Neither of them had even read it. 

“No.”

“Not like Raihan to be away from his phone for more than ten minutes. Wonder what they’re up to.”

“They’re probably racing each other up a mountain or some other nonsense.” Sonia winced—the Wedgehurst cook let their curry burn and a layer of it stuck to the pan. Had to throw the whole batch out and start fresh. 

“Well,” Nessa pushed herself up with the heels of her palms and peeled off of Sonia, letting cold air race into the space left between them under their shared blanket. “It’s late, they probably aren’t coming.”

“It’s barely seven?” Sonia countered, but Nessa was already swinging her hips out of the room. 

“Think I’ll have a shower,” she posited as if it were her monologue, fingers drumming the archway between living room and hallway in succession. She shot Sonia a quick look, and Sonia’s brow popped up. She knew what _that_ meant. 

By the time she’d slipped into the bathroom, there was already steam collecting on the mirror—which meant that Sonia’s interpretation of Nessa’s intention was correct, because Nessa never showered in water this hot unless she planned on having a guest. She grinned and undressed, slipping off the elastic keeping her ponytail together and hanging it on the doorknob. 

Between modeling and the Pokémon league, Nessa had two full time careers, whose seasons only overlapped for about two months at a time, but those two months were always full of late nights and early mornings, one-word replies to Sonia’s texts and apologies for being short that came hours later when she’d had time to catch her breath. Nessa had decided to reward herself last year by getting her bathroom remodeled, so now the only thing separating Sonia from her girlfriend in the shower was a pane of shiny glass. There was seaglass embedded into the tile on the walls, and the shower itself was massive—big enough that even _Raihan,_ the monster of a man that he was, could probably stretch out comfortably. 

Sonia shook her head and dismissed the thought, not sure why she was daydreaming about Raihan showering when she was about to go mess around with her girlfriend. 

Sonia left her clothes neatly folded on the counter before slipping in with her, and Nessa’s hair was already wet and clinging to her skin, and she was rinsing away the body wash she’d lathered all over herself. Sonia stopped to admire the way the thick foam gave way to Nessa’s beautiful, petite chest and slender waist, but Nessa was already facing her and pulling her into her arms. 

“Hi, baby.”

“Hi there.”

There wasn’t much to say other than that, Nessa was warm and soft and smooth against her, so she let her hands wander like she was curious, or like she hadn’t already memorized every plane and slope of her body. Nessa hummed, relaxing into her, and nudged Sonia’s chin up so that she could leave syrupy kisses up and down her neck. It nearly made Sonia’s knees buckle, but that happened every time anyway. 

“What’s gotten into you, love? You’re all riled up already,” Sonia noted, pleased, and curved forward when Nessa’s hands skated up her back and cupped her breasts in her hands. 

Nessa looked up at her through her lashes, cheek pressed to her chest. She couldn’t see her mouth, but she knew she was grinning. 

“What, am I just supposed to _resist_ these gorgeous tits every time you come over?” 

“No one’s making you.” Sonia curled her fingers around a lock of Nessa’s hair and shivered. Nessa was using her teeth, and with the hot water running over them and the cold tile she was pressed against, every sensation hit her nerves tenfold, and she was squeezing her thighs together just to get _some_ sort of friction between her legs when she had an idea. 

Sonia was able to untangle herself from Nessa’s slender arms enough to reach up and grab the removable shower head from the hook in the wall and remove it easily, clicking it on with the dial on the side. 

When Nessa had had a second shower head installed, Sonia had given her a knowing look that resulted in a very cute, very flushed girlfriend explaining begrudgingly that _yes_ , she had bought it for herself, and _no,_ she did not want to talk about it in front of the contractors who were working on her remodel. So Sonia waited for them to leave before crooning over her girlfriend as she came from the “massage pulse” setting on the shower head that night in the bath. They hadn’t done anything like that since, and Sonia was curious. 

She pointed the stream at Nessa’s breasts first, and she stirred with a pretty blend of anticipation and lust. Sonia dipped in again to kiss her, just for fun, before guiding the shower head between her legs, and she was rewarded with a high whine that fell from her lips like a siren’s song.

“Hehe, you’re so pretty,” Sonia cooed. Nessa had a hand on her wrist, and was already rocking against the water with a needy hum. She ended up clicking up the pressure settings just a little—one or two—and Nessa was swearing and sucking her lip between her teeth. It was so much fun to watch her unravel like this, picture perfect, elegant Nessa, with her gorgeous body and piercing, ferocious eyes that could tear you down in an instant—but right now they were half lidded and rolling back, and her body was rutting into a stream of water that was pulsing over her clit. This was fun, but Sonia yearned for something a little more high contact, so she flicked off the shower head and left it back on the hook. 

Sonia carefully guided Nessa to face away from her and pressed her girlfriend’s chest against the wall behind them. Nessa responded by arching her hips back into Sonia, whining at the cold, and it gave her the perfect bit of space to slide her hand between her girlfriend’s legs. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Nessa gasped. Seemed like she was on board. Sonia was already sucking kisses into the bend of her neck, pushing her into the tile with a cheeky grin and keeping her from slipping as the pads of her fingers traced between every spot that made her squirm. If it weren’t for the steam, the heat from Nessa’s gasps and whines would have fogged up the glass in no time.

“This what you wanted?”

“Yes—n-no, I want…” Nessa struggled against her own voice, choking her words out at varying octaves as Sonia slipped a thin finger into her, probing around. Nessa was wet and responsive, with a pleading moan that only seemed half-satiated.

“Want me to get the strap?” 

Nessa’s hands were open palmed against the tile, and it was almost hard to keep hold on her with all her writhing. She paused, seeming to consider it, but ultimately declined. 

“No—aha, _fuck_ , baby. No. Just you,” she keened when Sonia added another finger and curled them into her, with all the wet, lewd sounds they were making bouncing off the tiles. Sonia lavished in it. She pulled away, leaving Nessa with a needy whine, and carefully dropped to her knees. The water was a little colder and more sparse down there, and she shivered again, but watching Nessa turn around to press her back against the tile, glistening and wet and chest heaving, was worth it in every way. 

Sonia put her mouth on her, and Nessa seemed to melt as all the anticipation for what she _really_ wanted slipped away. 

* * *

Raihan leaned back on his palms, finally coming down from the buzz of a _truly_ good workout, and shot Leon a playful grin. They were getting takeout somewhere when one of them, he couldn’t really even remember who, had off-handedly challenged the other to a race up that winding stone staircase outside of Stow-on-Side up to the ruins. Naturally, the flying taxi was ordered, and before they knew it, Leon was leaping four steps at a time up the stairs in front of him. Of course the guy won, Raihan thought, because even if he wasn’t the champion anymore, nothing had really changed between them, but it was Raihan who had beat him on the way down. It was mostly just because Leon was afraid of tripping, but Raihan would accept any victory he could get out of him. 

The sun was setting, so they snuck up onto the roof of that market right by the Pokemon Center just in time to watch the sun disappear behind the hills. Raihan wrapped his arm around Leon’s broad shoulders and took some pictures--a few of them, a few of the hills--and was just about to fire off a post on his public account when he realized he’d missed a text from Sonia.

_Movie night? Ne and I miss you. We’re at hers._

Leon was reading next to him, head rested on his shoulder, and they both paused for a moment before Leon eventually spoke up.

“I kinda miss them too,” he confessed.

“I need a bloody shower, mate,” Raihan winced at the thought of Nessa scolding him over showing up at her flat with muddy shoes and a sweaty t-shirt again. “But after that, I’m down. Should I let them know we’ll be late?” Leon seemed to perk up, stretching his arms over his head--Raihan allowed himself to gawk at the pull of his chest for a few beats--and then nodded.

They went back to his place, since it was closer, and got cleaned up, and Leon was taking nothing short of a century to blow-dry his hair, so Raihan checked his phone to see if Sonia had replied. Not yet, and she hadn’t even read it, which wasn’t unlike her--she was probably just cleaning Nessa’s prohibitively expensive aquarium coffee table or something. Leon finally finished manicuring his beard and styling his hair, and they were off.

No one came to the door when they knocked, which was weird, but Raihan and Nessa were close enough that he could let himself in. He and Leon were careful to leave their shoes at the door, and Raihan had enough class to bring a bottle of sparkling wine, so he dropped that off in the fridge before meeting Leon in the living room.

When he walked up, Leon wasn’t facing him, but his posture immediately told him something was off. That, and Sonia and Nessa were nowhere to be found. Raihan was about to check in with him when he heard an unmistakable moan ring out from somewhere nearby. He heard the sound of water running-- _were they in the shower?_

He had to steel himself a little bit, but didn’t have a lot of time before he heard Sonia’s voice echoing through, obscured by something, but it was low and velvety in a way that he hadn’t heard before. Nessa moaned again and, well, that was something he _had_ heard before, but that was years ago. 

Leon was facing him, now, beet red, brows creasing his forehead and his lips pressed into a thin line. Or maybe he was biting his lip?

“We should...should we go?” Leon spoke up first, and Raihan was amused by the fact that he was whispering. His eyes were searching Raihan’s, and he knew that Leon wasn’t used to not being prepared or not knowing what to do--not that he could have possibly prepared for this. 

“We probably should, but--”

He knew he wasn’t the best at handling delicate situations. When Leon was in hospital, he was so tense and stressed about it that he couldn’t help but burst out laughing, but he was thankful that everyone else in attendance already knew that this was just how he coped with stress. Raihan wasn’t sure if he actually _was_ stressed or if this situation was just that funny, but he started laughing, and then Leon glared at him, indignant, but still completely flushed, and Raihan started laughing even harder.

“Maybe they planned this?” He offered, not a moment before Nessa started actually wailing. 

“Damn, I’m jealous--I could never make her do that.”

“Raihan!”

He laughed, retiring to the couch and pulling Leon down with him. 

“Just giving credit where it’s due.” 

Raihan could see that Leon’s brain was processing something, or at least attempting to, so he just let him sit quietly and take care of that, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in. A long time ago, before Sonia had entered the picture, Nessa had revealed to him that she’d wanted to try group sex, but she and Sonia were definitely too uptight to spring that option on like _this_ , and poor Leon was about to have a heart attack listening to his childhood friend and her girlfriend, who was effectively his coworker, going at it in the shower. His eyes wandered to the telly.

“Hey, they were watching that curry show you were talking about,” Raihan gestured to the screen in front of him, but Leon was making himself small on the couch, and he thought it was endearing that he was actually covering his ears. 

Leon had a thing for Sonia, they’d talked about it at length and Raihan was happy to share, but he’d never had the gall to actually approach her about it. Raihan took pity on him and decided not to poke fun at the way he was shifting on the couch and pulling a throw pillow over his lap. 

“It’s okay if you’re kind of into it,” Raihan whispered lowly, and Leon stuttered. 

“Haha! I knew it!”

“You’re not helping.”

They both hushed when they heard the water shut off, and within minutes, they were both anticipating being found and promptly kicked out. Raihan’s heart started racing when he heard a set of footsteps clicking down the hall. 

* * *

Nessa was relaxing in her bedroom, coming down, and Sonia had spent some time cuddling her and taking care of her post-orgasm, but they were mostly just being lazy now. They’d both slipped into something comfortable, Nessa in her bralette and joggers with her damp hair braided down her back, and Sonia in the blush pink araquanid silk set she’d been in the habit of keeping here.

“Have you seen my phone?” Sonia asked, adjusting the strap on her loose tank that loved to slip off her shoulder.

“I think it’s still in the main room.”

Sonia swept down to kiss Nessa on the forehead and sauntered out of the room, not bothering to fix her strap this time. She was twirling a wet lock of hair in her finger when she heard voices--had she left the telly on? 

* * *

Raihan wasn’t sure which one he’d rather have find them first, but he was a little relieved that it was Sonia, who at least didn’t have the superhuman ability to look down on him while looking up at him like Nessa did. It didn’t really matter, though, because Sonia was looking past him, directly at Leon, who had accidentally made eye contact and locked himself in her gaze. 

Naturally, Raihan was the first to say something. 

“How was the shower?” he asked politely, having to fight back a smirk. Sonia’s eyes darted to him and then back to Leon, and Raihan watched Sonia do her best impression of a cane thermometer—flush creeping up her neck so cartoonishly fast that he wanted to laugh again. He had to let the grin he’d been fighting pull back the corner of his mouth. Sonia was still visibly embarrassed, but she leaned against her elbow and cocked her head to the side.

“Well, this is unexpected.”

His eyes followed her collarbone down to her chest, the soft pink fabric hanging low and loose around full breasts. And with that strap dangling off her shoulder, too—that was just mean. He had no qualms with finding Sonia attractive, but he felt for Leon.

“I told you we should’ve left!” Leon hissed, and Raihan dared to look at him, and he bit back a grin when Leon’s head whipped away from the same view Raihan was admiring. Sonia’s little pink shorts were riding up around her hips, and he was kind of starting to wonder what they’d feel like in his hands. 

“How long have you two been here?”

“Just enough to catch the finale,” Raihan raised an eyebrow, pleased with himself. Sonia rolled her eyes, and Leon somehow managed to flush _more_ , and it was making him embarrassed on Leon’s behalf. 

“It’s not that big of a deal,” Sonia sighed, and she was putting on a brave face, but Raihan could hear that she was mostly trying to convince herself. “Adults who are in a relationship sometimes have sex, you know.”

“Whoa, no way?!”

  
“ _Raihan,_ ” Sonia and Leon both warned in unison. He thought that was cute.


	2. going at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some more porn! i gave up on making them sound british because it just doesn't sound right coming from me, notably not british, so uh sorry if that breaks your immersion but i don't think that that's what you're here for. spoilers: there is 1 cum in this chapter :)

“Sorry—there’s champs in the fridge.” Raihan rubbed the side of Leon’s arm, just because he and Sonia had the capacity to be so blasé about it didn’t mean that he did, and he wanted to comfort him. “And Nessa? She taking a breather or something?”

The hint of pride in Sonia’s eyes didn’t quite make it past him, and she was tying her wet hair up in a bun with a big grin on her face. 

“Yeah, I’ll go grab her in a bit.” 

“She gonna freak out?” Raihan raised, and a wave of horror seemed to crash over Sonia, because she paled again. 

“Oh, shit, I don’t know—“

“Why would I freak out?” Nessa appeared out of _nowhere_ , snaking her arms around Sonia’s waist so casually that even Raihan flinched. Leon seemed really interested in the floor, and Sonia was stammering out a response when Nessa continued, “you boys didn’t enjoy the show?”

“Uh.”

“Um.”

Sonia turned to her, shocked. This was so completely out of character for Nessa that Raihan almost wanted to believe she had planned it, because Nessa was one of the best liars he had ever met, but there was no _way_ that—

“Ooh, I hope I didn’t misinterpret something,” she observed, watching him and Leon with her chin on Sonia’s flagrantly bare shoulder. 

Leon was stone cold next to him, frozen in place and still determined to look at the floor, and Raihan was uncomfortably not in control of the conversation anymore, so he patted Leon’s shoulder and stood, making long strides to the kitchen. He waved a hand at Nessa’s scoff and kept walking. 

“Don’t know what the hell your game is,” he called back to them, “anyone else need a drink?” Sonia was already skittering after him to get some glasses ready. 

* * *

“No, I didn’t plan this,” Nessa cast her eyes away from them and took a sip from her glass. “But I was planning on putting out feelers soon.” 

Leon in particular was looking at her with the most scandalized expression she’d ever seen, which was probably in part because they had the least familiar relationship of the bunch, but she was still very clear when she’d said she was interested in sleeping with all _three_ of them. She kept challenging his gaze, just playfully, to see how long he’d make eye contact with her before he tore away. 

No, she hadn’t planned that this would happen, and if it were anyone else she would have been absolutely mortified, but she was grateful for the coincidence, because it meant they could just grow up and talk about it already. That, and the idea of Leon and Raihan walking in on her girlfriend having sex was so hot that she was fighting the urge to pull Sonia back into her room for round two. 

Raihan leaned back in his chair, smoothing his thumb and forefinger above his brow, groaning. 

“Why do we have to have a bloody _meeting_ over this?” he complained, having already finished his glass, but too polite to get up and help himself to another. “Is it really that complicated?”

“I think it’s worth having,” Leon chimed in, and Nessa could tell that he was thinking hard about what to say next. Like he was trying to consider everyone’s point of view or something. “I mean, it isn’t gonna work if all four of us aren’t actively interested in it.”

“Leon’s right, but it sounds like we’ve already established that,” Sonia agreed. Nessa was mostly going through with this conversation to appease Sonia, who, when she had breached the subject initially, fired off about consent and negotiating boundaries and a million other nuances that Nessa was sure were already just implied. 

She and Raihan had a history, which had always been casual and amicable, and when both of them entered relationships, the logical thing to do was to stop hooking up. Nessa remembered being impressed with just how mature Raihan had been throughout the whole thing. 

Sonia and Leon had a history, if you could call it that, but it was mostly just something that Nessa picked up on from the extra 15 minutes Sonia always spent getting ready if she found out he was on the guest list. Or the way that he was always tearing his eyes away from her, like he wasn’t allowed to indulge in looking at her for too long. Nessa wasn’t sure what kind of arrangement he and his boyfriend had, but she knew Raihan, and he wasn’t the type to get jealous. She had a feeling this rule of his was self-inflicted. He had a lot of little self restrictions like that about pretty much everything anyway.

So, Raihan and her had sexual chemistry already, Sonia and Leon had _something_ that probably needed addressing, and they were all (mostly) reasonable, sexually and emotionally literate adults—she wasn’t sure what the big deal was. She just wanted to have a foursome.

* * *

“What, like right now?” Raihan reeled back, and Leon choked. 

“I mean, you’re already here, and we just agreed that we would all like to do it,” Sonia offered, and Leon couldn’t decide if he was feeling betrayed or excited. The dry lump in his throat hadn’t left even after a second glass, nor the glass of water that Nessa had half-jokingly handed him. 

Raihan’s eyes were searching for his, and he held him in his eyes long enough to see that Raihan was considering it, but waiting for him—which meant that he was the last one to say anything. 

“Didn’t Nessa just, uh, finish up?” was the only thing he could think to say, which was met with uproarious laughter from the other three, and he pretended he wasn’t embarrassed. 

“Oh, honey,” Nessa rested her chin in her hand. Leon started to feel a little smaller under the weight of her gaze. Raihan leaned in close, his savior, and murmured, _we don’t have to._

“No time like the present,” Leon shrugged. 

The four of them ended up in Nessa’s obscenely big bedroom, and Leon wasn’t sure what was more ridiculous—the fact that they’d just discussed a foursome over a glass of champagne, or the room he was sitting in now. Nessa had some sort of sultry, vaguely hip-hop-adjacent music playing, and incense burning in some ornate stone burner shaped like a gyarados, which he knew had actually been a gift from Raihan (he remembered him bragging about it). Leon was starting to wonder if she and Sonia always had sex with this much ambiance. 

Nessa even had one of those beds with the big sheer curtain that hung from some sort of chandelier-looking thing. A canopy bed, maybe? Something like that. And it was _circular,_ which seemed excessive, but it was big enough now that the four of them could all fit on it, albeit with pretty intimate spacing, so he couldn’t complain too much. They all just kind of sat there on the comforter for a beat. Staring at each other. 

_Now what?_

“I think it’s only fair that you two start,” Nessa raised, “since we got a head start on you earlier.”

“You just wanna watch us make out, don’t sugarcoat it,” Raihan bit back, and Nessa shrugged. 

“I do. That’s kind of the point.” The look on Raihan’s face told him that he wasn’t expecting her to be so blunt. 

Leon found comfort in it, though, because he’d been a little apprehensive about being romantic and intimate with his boyfriend in front of Sonia’s—and even more so, Nessa’s—prying eyes, but putting it on a show made sense to him, and he pulled Raihan into his lap. He rested a temple against his chest and heard his heart racing, which was also comforting, and gave his audience a playful look. 

Raihan, certainly not one to be upstaged, sunk his teeth into Leon’s lip. 

He wasn’t surprised when Raihan was guiding him into his back, or when he broke away to slip off his top, letting that thin, gold chain he always wore hang loose over his collarbones, because they were both keen on making a good impression as guests in Nessa’s bed. He was, however, a little taken off guard when Raihan started grinding his hips into his thigh. This was something they almost never did, mostly because they were impatient and too busy jumping out of their pants as fast as possible, but it felt kind of nice to just feel Raihan getting aroused up against him. 

Raihan was lacing their fingers together just as Leon started to wonder what to do with his hands, so with that taken care of, pinned down on Nessa’s aqua-blue duvet, he rocked his hips back up into Raihan, playing along. He sighed, Sonia gasped, and he remembered that they had an audience. 

Sonia was laying on her side watching, with Nessa pressed against her back and—Leon realized that she’d had her hand down the front of Sonia’s shorts. There was something dreamy and pretty about the way Sonia kept shuddering and wiggling around, just watching, while Nessa toyed with her. Leon wanted badly to break whatever character he was playing and peek inside those pink shorts.

Raihan’s lips were a nice distraction brushing against his neck. Leon rubbed at the nape of his, appreciating the attention, and hissed when he felt the scrape of his teeth.

“No bruises,” Leon warned. 

“No bruises,” Raihan echoed in compliance. “You like it more when I’m a little rough though.”

Raihan bit him again and his eyes relaxed. Okay, so maybe he did like it more, and Sonia was floating through in shy, soft _ahs_ in the background. He stole a glance her way. She kept squeezing her eyes shut and fighting them back open, actively watching Leon arch his back under Raihan. 

“You wanna kiss her,” Raihan breathed, less of a question and more an observation. 

“Yeah.”

“No one’s stopping you,” Nessa added, and Leon was about to move when Sonia reached out and twisted her fingers into his shirt. Raihan climbed off of him and he rolled forward, heart racing in his ears, to meet her halfway, a hand framing her jaw. 

Nessa said something about how they were cute, but Leon wasn’t really listening, because Sonia was moaning all over his mouth and he could barely keep up with her. It didn’t help when he felt Raihan’s fingers dip under the hem of his boxers and wrap around him, Sonia’s mouth was so soft and the tension in his shoulders was relaxing so deeply that he hadn’t even realized he was this stressed.

“She’s been wanting this for a long time, Leon,” Nessa crooned, and Raihan laughed in response.

“He has, too.” 

If he wasn’t in the middle of getting jerked off by his boyfriend _and_ making out with the girl of his dreams, Leon would have defended himself a little better. But Raihan’s hand was tight and practiced, and Sonia’s mouth was new and unexplored, and the juxtaposition of the two feelings had Leon’s head reeling. 

* * *

Nessa was leaning over Sonia to whisper something to her and Leon, and Raihan was just out of earshot, but they all seemed to sit up at the same time, so Raihan followed along. Sonia looked bleary and shared a kiss with her girlfriend before sitting up, and Nessa was sucking kisses into her flushed neck while Sonia slipped off her shorts. 

Leon pulled his long hair back into a ponytail, tying it off with a band he kept on his wrist. Raihan grinned, because he knew what it meant when Leon put his hair up, and gave the tail a little tug before helping him out of his shirt.

Raihan figured that Leon had, arguably, the sexiest back on the planet, and he was so distracted by the way his muscles shifted as he lowered his broad chest onto the bed in front of Sonia that he almost didn’t catch that Nessa was crawling over her too, nudging Sonia’s thighs open with a smile tugging at her lips. It wasn’t until they were both lying in front of her with an arm hooked under her legs that Raihan _really_ connected the dots, and he ended up leaning down to kiss the space between Leon’s shoulder blades.

“Proud of you,” he mumbled, stealing a firm squeeze from Leon’s backside. Normally, Leon would have scoffed and hissed back a retort, but Nessa and him were lapping at each others mouths, and then at Sonia.

“Oh--oh _fuck_ ,” Sonia cursed and flinched, and she kept cycling through drawing her knees close to herself and kicking them out again. Raihan couldn’t see everything, but he could hear the occasional hum from Leon, or a giggle from Nessa, and it was almost always punctuated by a stutter in Sonia’s hips or a high whine. Sonia had one hand in Nessa’s hair, and it took Raihan by surprise when she grabbed his wrist with the other.

“Rai _haaan_ ,” she pleaded, and she looked so vulnerable and needy that he could help but tuck her hair behind her ear, lingering at her jaw..

“Yeah?” he asked, tipping her chin up to look at him, and she grinned.

“Your-- _ooh_ , your man’s got a mouth on him.”

“Pairs well with his fingers.” Raihan bit his lip, and though he hadn’t been invited outright, Sonia’s eyes were seeking his, so he dipped in for a kiss anyway. Sonia’s hands shot up to grab his shoulders, no doubt looking for anything solid she could hold onto, and she sighed into his mouth with a shiver. Raihan saw Leon shifting out of the corner of his eye and wondered if he was putting those fingers to work.

He was still caught in Sonia’s iron grip, one arm leaning on either side of her as she writhed around and whimpered against his lips. Nessa popped up long enough to look her over and Raihan watched her smooth Leon’s hair out of his face with her thumb.

“She’s gonna come soon,” she observed. “Sonia, are you ready?”

Sonia whined an obscene _mm-hmm_ that broke against his mouth and Raihan nosed down her neck. Her skin was flushed everywhere, and that illicit strap of her top was still hanging off her shoulder, so Raihan made the executive decision to push it up over her chest. He was rewarded with the heave and sigh of her breasts moving with her--and she was shuddering--and Raihan couldn’t help but flick his tongue over her nipple. 

There was a weird sense of teamwork that fell over the room as Leon, Nessa, and Raihan all agreed telepathically to ruin Sonia’s life with this orgasm, and Raihan couldn’t have counted to ten before Sonia was choking out open-mouthed moans and breathing _okay, okay_ , all but begging everyone to let her rest. Nessa was crawling up to hold her, and Sonia relaxed immediately, petting Nessa’s head on her chest. Raihan ended up getting bundled in with Leon, and they all just laid there for a moment, rising and falling with each expansion of Sonia’s chest in unison.

“Holy shit,” Sonia laughed, panting. Nessa was creeping up for a kiss, which she received. Raihan wanted to beam with pride for Leon, but he was still in love, and watching Leon stroke her hair with his heart pounding against Raihan’s back made his mind soft and rosy. 

“Love you,” he said aloud. Leon kissed him.

“Love you, too.”

“Cute,” Nessa commented, eyes closed. “Baby, they’re in love.” Sonia stirred, but hummed in agreement.

“Don’t need to stop on my account, you know,” she said.

Raihan was snaking his hand up Nessa’s lower back, and he could still feel Leon hard against his thigh. 

“Nah, we weren’t planning on it.” Raihan captured Nessa’s attention long enough to pull her in for a kiss, but then she was pouncing on him, and Leon was quick to move before she pinned him onto his back. Nessa’s voice was low next to him, and he could feel her teeth teasing the shell of his ear. 

“Raihan, what do you say, for old times’ sake?” 

His hands were framing her hips now, and he peered over at Leon to see him watching with interest. He made eye contact with him, but spoke to Nessa. 

“Think you can handle it? ‘S been a while.” 

She scoffed at that. 

“Leon, love,” Nessa crooned, “there’s a little shoebox under the bed there. Could you grab that for me?”


	3. getting there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the strap makes a triumphant return :)

“Did you pick that out yourself?”

Raihan turned his head to watch Sonia tighten the D-rings on what honestly just looked like a fancy, pink pair of panties until she pivoted to look at him over her shoulder. There were straps going from the waistband down and under the curve of her ass and between her legs, but other than that, the back of the garment left pretty much everything out in the open. It hugged her curves in a way that reminded him of the jockstrap Leon had to wear under his shorts during challenger season when he was champion. 

“She did. It was her birthday present last year,” Nessa beamed with pride. 

Raihan panned his interest to Leon, who was sitting with a little box in his lap. Sonia had given him an unreadable smile and offered to let him _pick one_ , but only just before Nessa had jumped off of him and snatched one of the toys away.

“This one’s _mine,_ ” she’d said, tucking away a glass piece under a pillow. Leon had raised his hands in acquiescence. No need to fight over a borrowed dildo. 

Raihan thought the whole exchange was hilarious, but its humor rivaled the fact that every single one of these toys—four of them, minus Nessa’s favorite—were wrapped in purple gossamer bags, and lived in a shoebox that they’d lined with some sort of satin fabric _._ Fanfare was beginning to be an understatement.

_These two are made for each other_ , he thought, but he was still watching Leon pick up each toy and survey it with genuine curiosity. It was endearing to see him considering which dildo he could take up the ass with the same detailed overlook that he gave Hondew berries at the market. 

He held up a dark purple one with a sleek design, but the last third of it curved up in a sharp U. 

“Does this one,” Leon paused, seeming to choose his words carefully, “does this one...go inside too?” Sonia kneed back onto the bed to investigate, delicate and manicured hands reaching up to pull the ribbon drawstring on the bag. 

“Mhmm, it vibrates too.”

“...Does it feel good for you?”

“Yeah.”

Leon looked at her so seriously that Raihan laughed again. 

“This one then.” 

“What a gentleman!” Raihan teased, rolling over to rub his face against Leon’s thigh. Leon seemed to take that as an invitation, and his familiar frame was darkening Raihan’s as he crawled over him, and they kissed. 

Raihan loved kissing Leon. He loved the warmth of his breath, he loved the curve of his lips, and he’d never admit it to anyone, but he loved the waft of whatever blend of deodorant, cologne, and maybe a little bit of sweat that came through when Leon was this close to him. With a sigh he swept his fingers up into the nape of Leon’s neck and let him take control, mirroring his mouth as best he could, to enjoy the intimacy and familiarity of this moment sandwiched into an evening of new experiences.

His blood ran from warm to hot, creeping up his neck and down his waist at the same time when Leon flicked his tongue over the corner of his mouth, and then down his jaw, and then to his neck. Sonia and Nessa were chittering over the hums and sighs he was making in response, but he didn’t care, because Leon’s mouth was practiced and affectionate on his neck, and it felt good. 

It wasn’t until Leon started gently bucking into his hips that Raihan realized that he would probably die if he didn’t get his dick sucked. 

He reached up to pull Leon away, one hand curled around his ponytail and the other sliding up his back to thumb at his lower lip. Leon let him in and indulged him in a few swipes of his tongue before biting down on it, and Raihan would never get tired of the sight. 

Leon couldn’t say much with Raihan’s thumb between his teeth, but he didn’t have to, because his affectionate smile sharpened to a grin, and he started peeling away Raihan’s shorts, which were promptly shucked off and discarded somewhere. Not important, he figured, because Nessa was shifting on the bed to cut Leon off before he made it down. 

“Mind if I join you?” she asked almost innocently, and Leon smiled. 

“Round two?” he raised his brow in response.

Raihan peered over at Sonia, who seemed to have just finished adjusting herself to Leon’s chosen toy, and gestured her over. She was fitting into place on her back next to him just as Nessa and Leon’s went to work, and Raihan groaned, his cock a barrier between two of Galar’s finest. 

“Amazing teamwork,” Raihan half-joked, but it was genuine praise—having two people make out on his dick felt better than he’d imagined, and he ended up grunting and moving his hips to encourage them. He didn’t know where to put his hands, because he only had two of them and there were at least a million different places he wanted to grab, so he settled for one at the base of Nessa’s neck, and the other playfully wrapped around Sonia’s toy to give it a few strokes. He wasn’t sure why—it wasn’t like she could feel it—but the attention felt due, and she reacted with a small shift upward into his hand, so he must have done something right. 

“Leon,” Nessa breathed, pulling away from him, lips wet and shiny. “Sonia needs some love.”

Raihan watched him kiss her one more time before baring down on Sonia and that sleek, velvety toy to the hilt. He gasped, because he knew there was no way Sonia didn’t feel that at least a little bit.

* * *

Leon pulled away with a cough, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Wow,” Sonia observed. 

Raihan’s shoulder was pressed against hers, and the two of them watched Nessa lick stripes up the side of his shaft playfully, earning her some extra encouragement from him. Sonia briefly entertained the thought that they used to do this all the time—probably in this bed—and that had her shifting and squeezing around the toy she had strapped in place inside of her. 

That, and Leon was showing off a little bit, bobbing his head and pulling more of her into his mouth. 

Sucking the strap was nothing new to Sonia or Nessa—it was sort of part of the etiquette of wearing one—but Sonia had never wished more that she could _feel_ it for real, because Leon was watching her with glowing eyes and swallowing it whole, and she felt compelled to push his fringe off his forehead to see as much of him as possible. He was a hair away from outright worshipping her, and the soft way he nuzzled into her hand was all the guidance she needed to gently roll her hips up into his mouth in waves. 

“I cant _wait_ to fuck you,” she said aloud, and she couldn’t believe it. That wasn’t really the way she talked to Nessa when they were in bed, but Leon just looked so demure, so curious, and so determined, that it was taking a lot out of her to not flip him over and take charge. 

Next to her, Raihan was groaning with his lip caught between his teeth, eyes half open, and he just looked so _sexy_ that Sonia couldn’t help herself. She angled at him as much as she could without losing contact with Leon and left open-mouthed kisses on his shoulder. His chest flexed and relaxed, and she remembered his thumb in Leon’s mouth earlier, so she felt for his free hand and brought it up to her lips. 

“Leon,” she asked sweetly, pausing to circle her tongue around Raihan’s finger. “You want your boyfriend to get you ready for me?” 

Nessa popped off of him, and Raihan perused her toy box with some interest, procuring a bottle of lube. 

“All natural,” he read the label approvingly, squeezing some into his hand with intrigue.

* * *

Leon’s arm shot up and hooked over to cover his eyes when Raihan pushed his middle finger into him. It was cold and slick, and the chill made him wince, but that didn’t change the fact that he’d been craving this since they got into bed. 

Hiding behind his elbow, he wasn’t as shy about sucking air in through his teeth and moaning reactively to Raihan adding two more. Sonia laid a hand on Leon’s hip.

“There’s no rush.”

“Don’t worry,” Raihan eased. “We messed around this morning.”

Nessa slotted herself in next to Leon and cradled his head, stroking his brow bone. She had a really delicate touch that unwound the tightness of his spine.

“You’re okay?” she asked, voice gentle and quiet in his ear. He tried to agree, he was still quite comfortable, but Raihan curled his fingers around and his voice broke over a moan. Nessa had her hands on either side of his face, supporting his chin, and her lips against the corner of his. Leon was happy she had such a supportive grasp on him, because he felt like he would melt into the sheets if Raihan did that again. 

He did do it again, and he could feel Sonia’s cool fingers creeping up his stomach to his chest—which did something magical for his brain, and his cock started weeping for attention. Nessa and Sonia’s hands brushed each other on the way down. It was a few strokes before Leon’s hand reached for the headboard and he jolted his hips up, and then down, against Raihan’s hand. 

“Okay,” he managed.

“All ready?”

Leon hummed in response, and helped himself onto his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really thought i was gonna end the fic with 3 chapters but i uhhhh


	4. getting together

There was something strange and fun about rolling on Raihan’s condom for him, almost like tucking in a tag on the back of his shirt—helpful, but intimate. 

He returned the favor for her. The condom wasn’t a perfect fit for the toy, since it was more of an abstract shape, but it was necessary, and she was happy to share a moment of kinship with him. They were about to fuck each other’s partners, after all. 

She tasted his lips one more time, eyeing Nessa, who was tossing away her joggers and reaching under the pillow to— _no way_ —to discreetly bite her lip and slide her glass plug into place in her ass. 

_Sexy_ , Sonia mouthed to her, and Nessa put a finger to her lips. Sonia bit Raihan’s ear playfully. 

“Nessa’s got a surprise for you,” she breathed, hot and restrained against his ear.

“Sonia!” Nessa laughed, “you’ve spoiled it!”

Sonia let Raihan go so he could turn to see Nessa with her ass in the air, the jeweled handle of her plug glinting in the lamplight as she wiggled her hips, watching from the corner of her eye. 

“Damn.”

Nessa whined when he went to lick at her. Sonia rubbed the back of Leon’s thigh, not wanting him to feel neglected, but turned to him just in time to watch his jaw drop at the sight of Raihan sucking obscene sounds out of Nessa with his mouth, and smiling with wet lips as he pulled away. 

“Sonia, level with me,” he leaned on his elbow, cheek resting on Nessa’s ass. “How’d you get her to scream like that earlier?” 

Nessa scoffed, sounding appalled, but Sonia swelled a little bit, catching her lip between her teeth. She thought about teasing him, _maybe you’ll figure it out someday,_ but she did kind of want to hear her girlfriend scream again, so she dragged her nails gently over the curve of Leon’s ass—earning a yelp from him—and smiled.

“Pull her hair,” she said simply. “Just a little bit.” She rubbed the pad of her thumb over Leon’s hole, pleased with how he gasped in response. “Any pointers for me?” Leon started to protest, but her fingernails were trailing lazily over his balls, and he relaxed again. 

“Touch his back,” Raihan let Nessa ease him onto his back, folding an arm behind his head like he was lounging on a beach somewhere. “Start slow. He’ll get louder when he wants more.”

“R-raihan!” 

“Oh, and don’t keep him waiting, or he’ll start to complain.”

“Hey!”

She slid a slicked hand over the condom on her toy, and teased Leon with any excess she had left. Sonia bent to kiss his firm, round backside, and he exhaled slowly. 

“Look at you, waiting for me on your knees like this,” she praised, a dry hand spreading out over the side of his hip. “You ready for me?” 

Leon hissed out a _yes_ through gritted teeth, cheek pressed to the pillow he had his hands coiled around. Sonia was lining up, about to tease her way in, when he interrupted her.

“Wait! Actually, wait,” he pushed himself up off of his chest and angled back at her sheepishly. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah! No, I’m fine— _more than fine_ —I just, uh, can we put a towel down? I don’t want to,” Leon averted his eyes, “I don’t wanna make a mess on Nessa’s bed if I, if you make me…”

Sonia’s heart melted at the sight of his furrowed brow and cast-down eyes, because he was about to be pegged in front of his boyfriend, and he was worried enough about soiling the linens to pause. She glanced over at Nessa and Raihan, and their expressions were softening, too. 

“A gentleman,” Raihan repeated sagely, but he was already sliding himself into Nessa. She rolled forward on top of him, one hand framing the headboard, the other spread out over his chest. Sonia supposed that they were a little too busy to grab a towel for him, and hopped off the bed to get one from the closet. She spread it out under him and rubbed his shoulder before dipping in for a kiss. It was softer, and more affectionate than she intended, but it seemed to ease him, so that was good.

“Better?”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

“Oh,” she pursed her lips. “I can turn on the vibrator if you want.” Nessa and Raihan’s _oohs_ and _ahs_ , along with a quiet creaking of the bed filtered in, and she stole a glance their way. They were taking it slow, and Nessa was bearing down on him in deep, intentional drags. Raihan had his back against the headboard and was browsing her body with his massive hands, and neither of them were being shy about how they were feeling. 

“You should try it,” Nessa suggested between sighs. 

“Sure,” Leon relaxed, folding his arms under his chin. “New experiences are kinda the theme tonight, right?” 

Sonia was inspired to agree, clicking on the toy with a quiet buzz. She’d only ever done this to Nessa, and Leon had...an entirely different set of plumbing, not to mention that he was a little taller. 

“Let me know if I hurt you, ‘kay?” she requested, and he nodded, so she took that as an invitation to just _go for it already_. Sonia started slow, just like Raihan said, but Leon was already keening back into her, and she could see the veins and tendons in his hands popping out where he gripped his pillow. 

“That’s,” Leon managed, and Sonia could hear the way she was punching the air out of him with each shallow roll forward. “Holy shit, that’s— _oh—_ that’s _different_.” He bit back something caught between a laugh and a moan, and Sonia reached up to curl his ponytail around her hand.

“Good different?” Raihan asked, pulling Nessa forward to kiss along her clavicle. Sonia gave his hair an experimental tug, and he cried out, spine going taut like a bowstring, and she could see the sheen of sweat building on the muscles that made up his back.

“Y—yeah.”

“Ready for more?” Sonia purred.

“Ah! Fuck! _Yes!_ Whatever you’re,” Leon sucked in a breath, “w-whatever you’re willing to give me, Sonia.”

* * *

He didn’t usually swear this much, but expressing himself at all was growing more and more difficult with the way Sonia was grinding into him. It was different, because it wasn’t hot and organic like Raihan—it was _cold_ , which felt unfamiliar and strange because, as far as he was concerned, it was an extension of Sonia. Her little grunts and sharp exhales sounded new and familiar at the same time, because he’d been fucked before, but not like this, and he’d heard Sonia’s voice before, _but not like this_. 

Her hands were so cold—or maybe it was just his blood boiling in his body, because he was sweating and panting and flexing every muscle he could think of to feel more. He wanted more. Leon was thinking, didn’t know how he was going to get it, much less how he was going to work up the courage to ask, when her hand came down on his ass and he surged forward, nearly unsheathing her inside of him. His voice broke _again_ , and her cold, elegant hand was climbing up his back, and he bowed and arched with every inch up to his neck. 

“You like that?” Her voice was low and far away, and she was skating her palm over the curve of his ass again. He couldn’t form a complete response, just bowing his head to expose more of his neck to her and screaming into the pillow. His hand found hers and he guided back to his ass again, and she got the message and brought it down, harder this time. 

“Son—Soni _aaaah—_ ahaha! Oh, fuck, _don’t hold back, please._ ”

* * *

Raihan looked over in time to see Sonia, with Leon’s hair between her fingers, lean in to drag her tongue across his back. Leon shivered and begged for more, and he could feel the bed creaking from her choosing to satisfy that request. It was, to put it simply, unbearably hot to watch all of this unfold, and he probably would have been hard and weeping even without Nessa propped up against him, shifting and squeezing around his cock in those smooth, slow movements she was so good at. 

“Remember when we used to do this?” Raihan leered, teeth scraping playfully at her shoulder. He had a hand on her ass to help her along, and he couldn’t resist reaching a bit further to tease the handle of her plug. She yelped, and he snapped up into her. 

“Mm, d-did we? I don’t recall,” she winced, anchoring herself on his shoulders while he took control. “Maybe you can— _ahh, Raihan!_ ” He smiled, fucking away whatever remark she’d been trying to make. He leaned in close to her ear, tracing her pulse with his tongue.

“You still as flexible as you used to be?” he mumbled against her neck, her gasps hot on his shoulder. 

“She is,” Sonia revealed offhandedly. She and Nessa exchanged a glance, and then Nessa was whining as she slipped off of him, rolling onto her back, and propping her hips up with a pillow. Raihan admired her for a moment, and watched her reach out to stroke Leon’s face, which he appreciated, since he was starting to sputter and choke from whatever Sonia was doing to him. 

Nessa swung her leg up onto his shoulder with a flourish, a competitive grin playing on her lips, and beckoned him when he eased back into her. From this angle, he could feel the resistance of her plug _just_ enough, pushing at him through the bottom. He hooked his hand behind her knee and pushed it forward, and sure enough, she was just as pliable as he’d remembered, and he just kept pushing until he could have tucked it behind her head if he _wanted_ to, but half the fun of doing this was holding her in place. 

A lightbulb went off in his head when he remembered the advice that Sonia had given him, so he readjusted his weight to free one of his hands, sliding his fingers into her hair. He tugged _just_ shy of her scalp, hoping it wouldn’t hurt, and sure enough, she was wailing in the same high note that he’d heard bouncing off the walls of her shower. 

Nessa was frantically reaching between her legs, and it almost sounded like she and Leon were competing, with the way their voices got higher and louder and tangled together, but Nessa broke first. She was squeezing Raihan so hard that he slipped out, and she sounded like couldn’t decide whose name to keep on her lips, but by the end of it, it was Arceus she was calling for. 

Buzzing with adrenaline, Raihan’s arms threatened to betray his weight while he loomed over Nessa, who was twitching and riding her orgasm out and pulling out her plug, wrapping it away in a corner of the towel spread out underneath Leon. She giggled and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her properly. 

“Let’s watch the show,” she suggested, panting beneath him. 

“Sounds good to me.”

Sonia was a real natural. She was spanking him, which he and Raihan had only recently explored, and running her hands all over him with such a punishing cadence that he knew Leon wouldn’t be able to last much longer, with the whirr of the toy making them both gasp and whine. Raihan grinned when Leon reached down to touch himself, balancing on one arm and two knees to tug himself off, fist twisting into the pillow that had been catching his cries for the last few minutes. 

Sonia was walking her fingers up his spine, calling out his name playfully and adding extra syllables.

“ _Lee-ee-o-oon,_ ” she crooned, soft voice a hard contrary to the pace she was keeping. “You wanna come for me?” 

Leon’s words came out in one breath, all at once, “ _Yes, I’m gonna—I’m sorry about the—oh, fuck—”_

And he was spilling all over his hand, and Sonia slowed to a halt, pulling out of him and supporting him as he rolled over, flushed, and still almost fully hard, an absolute mess made of himself. Raihan watched her wipe him down with the towel, and Leon was looking up at her with stars in his eyes.

“Sonia, you’re so pretty,” he breathed, and Raihan felt the impact of that statement in an aftershock. He was still holding onto Nessa, and he could feel her shift to look to Sonia, both of them anticipating a reaction. Everyone fell quiet for a moment. 

Sonia, who was in the middle of removing the toy in her harness, halted again, and, somehow, despite everything that had just transpired, flushed, and the tips of her ears turned pink.

“I. Thank you. You’re pretty, too, Leon.”

“Babe!” Nessa jeered. “You just _destroyed_ his arse, the least you can do is show him some love.” 

“H-hey! I was _going_ to!” Sonia barked back in retort, undoing her harness and casting it aside. “We still have one more player,” she added pointedly, and Raihan was grateful, even if it was just a ploy to get her girlfriend to stop teasing her, but she slipped into Leon’s arms anyway. 

“What, little old me?” Raihan asked faux-modestly, and binned the condom he’d been wearing.

“Want anything in particular?” Nessa asked, framing his jaw with her fingers.

“Hm,” he thought. He was pretty tired, and everyone else was basically fucked out. “How about you,” he gestured to Nessa, “go hang out with them,” he laid a hand on Leon’s chest. “Babe, is it okay if I come on you?” Leon looked a little embarrassed, which was cute, but it wasn’t like this was a new thing for them. He watched him eye the towel, now in a heap at the foot of the bed, and turn back to him.

“Fine by me.”

So it was settled. Nessa and Sonia both took one of Leon’s sides, and Raihan planted his knees on either side of his hips, exhaling long and slow through his nose when he took himself into his hand. 

The three of them were a pretty sight, with both of the girls cooing and stroking Leon’s arms, giggling up at him with wide eyes while he got himself off, all Leon had to do was let his face soften into that sleepy, blissed-out smile of his before Raihan was throwing his head back and rocking into his hand. 

Nessa was the one to wipe him and Leon down this time, and then Leon was pulling him on top of all three of them. He sighed, and all four of them were quiet again.

“I could get used to this,” Raihan confessed. “If that’s something you guys are open to.”

“I think so,” Sonia mused, tucking her chin into Leon’s neck. 

“You boys wanna stay the night? We were gonna make waffles tomorrow,” Nessa added, fingering one of Raihan’s braids. Leon yawned. 

“I...don’t think I could sit in a Corvicab all the way back to Wyndon tonight,” he confessed, and all three of them laughed. 

* * *

Leon woke up to Raihan’s arm around his waist, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but there was a Yamper sniffing at his feet, and, in his stupor, almost shot out of bed when he saw Sonia’s bare back out of the corner of his eye, with Nessa’s arm thrown over it. Last night’s events started to come to him in waves, and he drifted in and out until Sonia woke him up again with a gentle hand in his hair.

“Breakfast’s ready, love.”

* * *

Days went by, and after everyone had the chance to collect themselves, they all sat down at Nessa’s table again, this time without the wine, and talked it out. They were willing to explore this more, and everyone had a personal responsibility to speak up if they discovered a new boundary, or if one had been crossed. 

There was no expectation to remain casual, nor was there one to foster any romantic relationships. They all agreed to go about it purely on instinct, and everyone could nurture whatever kind of relationship they wanted, as long as it was between the four of them. Exclusive, but flexible, but only with each other, Raihan had explained, and that made sense to everyone. 

Nothing special happened for another week or two. Sonia and Nessa had sent over some steamy pictures once, and Raihan and Leon messed around with them over the phone while Nessa was visiting the lab, but most of their actual time around each other was the same as it always was. Leon was a lot more cuddly, and Sonia seemed generally more relaxed, Nessa and Raihan were a lot more open about their past, but not much had changed otherwise.

They had all piled into a cab to go watch the new season of Sonia’s favorite cooking show at Raihan’s (since he had the biggest TV), which had made Raihan hungry, so he’d excused himself to go whip something up. Nessa had followed him, likely to go micro-manage, and Sonia and Leon were left alone on the couch, Leon’s arm slung over the back, and her shoulder fitting in next to him. 

Sonia was looking over at him to say something, and they locked eyes, and then she was pressing her lips to his. They kissed for a little, enjoying themselves thoroughly, and Sonia was about to climb into his lap when she heard Raihan clicking his tongue.

“Can’t leave you two alone for a second, huh?” he teased, tying an apron around his waist. Sonia flushed, and Leon rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed.

“Guys, relax, you didn’t do anything _wrong_ ,” he assured. “Just giving you a hard time. We’ll be in the kitchen if you need us.”

Leon raised a brow at her, and she flashed him a giddy smile in response. This time, it was Leon who closed the gap between them, and she could feel him smiling, too. 

“I meant it when I said you were pretty,” he whispered against her lips, and then paused. “That sounded cooler in my head.” 

Sonia snorted and whispered something back, reaching up to stroke his face, but something caught her eye, and she angled his head to the side.

“Oh? What’s this?” Sonia brushed his hair aside and peeked under his collar. He had two little moles under his ear, near the base of his neck. Leon winced when she touched him.

“Ahh—hey, I’m ticklish—”

“Raihan! Did you know Leon’s got a mole—wait, there’s two!” 

“Cute!” Nessa called from the kitchen, making her way over to see.

* * *

Raihan leaned on the doorway, watching the ensuing chaos. Looking over each of them fondly, Raihan reflected privately that he must have done something incredible in a past life to deserve these people in the one he had now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you made it! we made it. if you're curious, you can buy sonia's harness [here.](https://www.velvetnest.com/product-page/the-michelle-strapon-harness-pink) (this goes without saying, but don't click on that unless you want to see IRL nsfw imagery!)  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
